M1026 HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV or Humvee) is a military vehicle, primarily used by the United States military. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' A few of them are seen in the multiplayer map Ambush, but they are indestructible and so are merely for decoration and cover. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Humvees appeared in the single-player levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", and "House Cleaning". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it is first seen in "S.S.D.D.". The player will use the attached Minigun during "Team Player", and see it in other levels; However, it can't be used. Several HMMWVs also appear in multiplayer levels but are completely inoperable. Unlike the previous Modern Warfare title, they can explode like other vehicles after being shot a few times or being pummeled by an explosive. In Afghan and Invasion, the player is able to jump into the hole in the roof of the vehicle that would normally serve as the gunner's position; The player can still crouch, but can't prone, making it an impractical place to take cover, unless to catch people off guard. Appearance in Campaign Friendly HMMWVs: *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Wolverines!" *"Of Their Own Accord" Enemy HMMWVs usually do not shoot at the player, and their gunner is fairly easy to take out. Enemy HMMWVs: *"The Enemy Of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer *Afghan *Invasion *Wasteland The vehicles can be destroyed with enough firepower and can even kill players in its explosion just like other vehicles. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The HMMWV appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'', in the campaign level "On the Run". The player takes control of the gun. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3, there is a M1026 HMMWV in Spec Ops Gameplay. Known HMMWVs *Curb Stomper *Donna *Cruncher *Speedy *Blue Steel *Rusty *Dirty *Diana Gallery Zampella.png|A damaged HMMVV being repaired MW 2 HMMWVs.jpg|HMMWVs in Team Player. Minigun MW2.jpg|The HMMWV's mounted Minigun 800px-Delta_MW3.jpg|A up turned humvee can be seen in the background of the Modern Warfare 3 reveal trailer MW3 Spec ops.png|H1026 HMMWV in MW3 H1026 HMMWV.png|M1026 HMMWV in Spec ops in MW3 Trivia *In the level The Enemy of My Enemy, a HMMWV is used by the Ultranationalists. *The only mission in which the player gets to use a HMMWV's gun turret is Team Player. *The Minigun on the HMMWV is different from the one in multiplayer. *In multiplayer maps like Afghan and Invasion, a player can place a sentry gun in the turret hole in the top of the vehicle, this can be used to confuse and surprise enemies who usually pay no attention to HMMWV's and it gives the sentry gun more protection. *In "Of Their Own Accord" there is a endless convoy of HMMWVs and M2A2 Bradleys on the road. *The HMMWV in Wolverines! has a picture of a girl, some CHARMS (reference to the show Generation Kill, and odd, since CHARMS are no longer found in MREs), and some maps when the player looks down into its interior. *In the level Team Player, from Modern Warfare 2, the player will eventually enter a school. Once the player reaches the second floor of the school, if they look outside one of the windows they will see two HMMWVs. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *In S.S.D.D if the player runs out quick enough they can get hit by a Humvee. If this happens, they might be clipped inside the Humvee. *Strangely Humvees never make an appearence in the European missions in MW3. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Enemies